Text Me
by DettyisLove
Summary: A fic that was inspired by the song Kiss Me Thru the Phone by Soulja Boy. Could texting conversations between Daniel and Betty lead to something else...
1. Hey Beautiful

**Text Me**

_This is a new fic that was inspired by the song Kiss Me Thru the Phone by Soulja Boy. Could texting conversations between Daniel and Betty lead to something else..._

_p.s. This fic takes place after the episode Level 7 With Me, just as a time frame. There might be episodes thrown in, but for the most part this follows it's own story line._

**_Disclaimer: _**_This is for entertainment only! =) LOVE DETTY! _

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Hey Beautiful **

Betty was sitting at her desk and suddenly her phone buzzed. She looked at the screen to see it was a text from Daniel. _Daniel? _She picked up her phone and opened the text.

_Hey Beautiful_

Betty looked at the screen for a few very long seconds in confusion. She replied back

_I think u accidently sent me a txt_

Moments later it buzzed again.

_No, I sent it to you. _Betty stared at her phone for a minute. She was even more confused.

_What do you want? _She replied thinking he was being nice because he either did something or wanted something.

_Nuthng, I was just bn nice. U look beautiful 2day_

Betty stared at her phone again. She smiled and replied back_. I guess... thnx. :)_

A few seconds later Daniel replied with a smiley and asked_ "wut u doin now?" _

Betty replied with a smile_ "Workng. unlike u!"_

"_Gud 1, Suarez. I'm workng 2." _

"_uh-huh –sure" _Betty decided to mess with Daniel a little and sent another text right after the last one._ "So, hw u doin hot stuff? ;)" _Betty laughed when she got his response. _"I'm gud baby how u doin? ;)"_

"_Wow u called me baby & beautiful all in 1 day? :)"_

"_Wut can I say, ur that amazng!" _Betty smiled brightly_ "why thnk u! How sweet! :)"_

"_Anythng 2 c that beautiful smile :)" _Betty smiled even brighter, another text coming in_ "2 bad I can't c it now. :( "_

Betty laughed slightly and sent a text with 5 smileys_. "=) =) =) =) =) pretnd u c me smiling :) lol"_

" _=) I luv that smile! =) So, u think I'm hot, huh? ;)" _Betty laughed and replied _"Maybe. ;)"_

"_Good 2 knw! ;) So, wanna grab lunch l8tr?" _

"_Ok. Sure. =)" _

"_Gr8! C u soon, baby! ;)"_

"_C u soon, hot stuff! ;)" _Betty was about to put her phone away when she got one last txt with a smiley face and a winking face. She laughed think he was so silly. Betty was kind of surprised at their conversation. They teased each other before but this was kind of different. More flirty. She wondered what Daniel was thinking. Either way she needed to get some things done before lunch.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! =) Let me know what you think! :P


	2. Lunch Time

**Text Me**

_A/N: Since you all are so unbelievably awesome I uploaded chapter 2 quicker! =) So glad you like it so far! =) _**  
**

**_Disclaimer: _**_For entertainment only! =) _

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Lunch Time**

Betty was just about to leave her desk when she saw Daniel walking up to her desk with a smile. "Hey baby" he said jokingly.

Betty laughed "We're still doing that? I thought we were joking." She said looking at him and getting her bag.

"Well, ya, but it's fun don't you think?" he asked looking at her. "Ya, I guess it is. So where do you want to go for lunch... hot stuff?" she said with a playful grin.

"Anywhere you want." He smiled. "Hmm...There's this new sushi place that's close to Meade." Betty said as they started to walk.

"But you don't even like sushi." He said confused. "I know. I don't know why I suggested that." She laughed. She looked at him "Well, how about we just grab a couple sandwiches and sit in the park or something?" she asked as they headed to the elevator.

"Ok. That sounds nice." He said as they got to the elevator.

"Great. So, did you get any work done, hot stuff?" Betty asked even though there were people in the elevator with them. She didn't notice that a few of the girls looked at her. Daniel looked at her with a smile "I tried to, but kept getting distracted."

"What were you so distracted by?" she asked looking at him.

"I saw somebody beautiful and I couldn't get her out of my mind." He said leaning a little closer to her. Betty looked at his eyes and suddenly felt her heart speed up. She smiled anyways "Oh, and who was this person?" she asked curiously thinking it was her, but she just wanted to make sure.

"It was you, baby" he said with a flirting grin. Betty looked at him and rolled her eyes. The two girls who were behind them looked at them in surprise wondering what was going on between them. The elevator opened and they got out heading to Gio's.

"Hey Gio." Betty said as she and Daniel walked into his place. "Hey Betty. Daniel. Good to see you two." He said with a smile. Daniel's phone started ringing as soon as they walked in. "Hey Betty, I have to take this call. Lunch is on me so get whatever you want. Ok, baby?" he said with a grin. Betty smiled "Thanks...sweetie." she said with a teasing smile. He winked and walked out. Gio looked at Betty "Is there something going on between you two?" Gio asked curiously. Betty looked at him. "Oh...uh...no it's just this inside joke between us."

"Ok." He said with a perceptive look. "What?" Betty said noticing the look on his face. "What? Nothing." He said putting his arms out defensively. Betty just ordered her and Daniel sandwiches and 2 cookies. "Thanks Gio." Betty said sweetly. Daniel came back in. "Sorry about that. That was an advertiser that we've been trying to get to work with MODE."

"Oh ok. I already ordered everything."

"Ok." He handed Gio some money. "Thanks Gio." He said taking the bag of food and handing it to Betty. "No problem. Have a nice lunch" he said with his eyebrow raised. Betty looked at him "Bye Gio."

"Bye." They left and headed to the park close to Meade. "So, you called me sweetie?" he asked as they were walking. Betty looked up at him and back in front. "Sometimes you're sweet." Daniel smiled. "Well, thanks honey. That's very sweet of you to say. You're really sweet, too." Betty looked up at him and smiled. They sat in the park for a while just eating and talking.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked this part! =) Most of the chapters will probably be short, with some long every now and then. Just so I can get more in, I guess. =) Thanks for reading and reviewing! _


	3. Glued To The Phone

**Text Me**

_Here is the next part. Hope you continue to enjoy it! Thanks again for all your reviews! they really are motivating! =)_**  
**

_**Disclaimer**: For entertainment only! =)_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Glued to the Phone**

Betty and Daniel had been texting each other almost non-stop for a week and a half. Betty was surprised that it was still going on. She wasn't complaining. She couldn't deny the fact that every time she saw Daniel's name light up on her phone she would smile or get butterflies wondering what he was going to say. As their texting progressed, Daniel's texts to her had become more and more sweet. They joked back and forth...flirted a lot. Even she couldn't deny that they were definitely flirting. It was fun. She was kind of glad that they were texting, because since she became editor it felt like they weren't talking as much as when she was his assistant. Part of her missed being Daniel's assistant working as a team together.

Betty ended up going to her family's house for dinner. During dinner Betty had been texting Daniel not completely paying attention to everyone. She tried to be discrete. She tried to suppress her smiles and laughing as much as she could but sometimes she just couldn't help it. After dinner they were watching a movie, Betty texting since it was just a movie. She didn't really have to pay attention. Hilda called Betty to the kitchen. "Hey Betty, do you think you could help me in the kitchen?" Betty looked up from her phone and to Hilda. "Okay" She put her phone in her pocket and got up to go to the kitchen with Hilda.

"What do you need?" Betty asked once they got in. Hilda pulled a chair and sat Betty down, sitting next to her. "Who have you been texting all night? You've been glued to your phone since you got here" Hilda asked curiously. Betty looked at her. "I'm sorry." She apologized, feeling bad that she wasn't really much company today.

"No, it's fine Betty. I just wanna know who's got you so wrapped up."

"Oh. Well, it was just Daniel."

"Daniel? Is there something going on between you two?"

"What? No, what makes you say that?"

"Betty, you couldn't stop smiling and laughing. Every time you got a text you smiled. What were you two talking about?" Hilda asked curiously.

"Just stuff...work...and things..." Betty answered vaguely. "Like?"

"Nothing Hilda. We're telling each other jokes and stuff. It's just fun."

"Mhhm...Looks like more than jokes." Betty rolled her eyes. "Are you done with the questions?" Betty asked tired. "Alright, calm down. So, how are things with you and Matt?" Hilda asked wanting to see if she would mention Daniel or something.

Betty looked at Hilda oddly for a moment. "Uh...nothing really...we're good I guess. He's not so mean to me anymore. Why do you ask?"

"Do you still like him?"

"Hilda, I don't know. I think he and I are just on different wavelengths. I don't think it would work out if we got back together."

"Okay...so, you don't?"

"Hilda! I do like him and yes, I did love him, but I just think we're better off just being friends."

"Alright." Hilda wanted to ask more about Daniel, but figured it would just annoy Betty right now. Maybe later she would bring it up again.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be up soon! =) Possibly tonight! :P


	4. Sweet Talker

**Text Me**

_I love this chapter! =) _

_**Disclaimer:** For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Sweet Talker**

"_Hey pretty girl. U look gr8 in yellow. Bright like ur smile. =)" _Daniel sent the text smiling. It had been two weeks since they started texting back and forth like this. Daniel smiled every time he saw Betty's name come up on his phone. His phone beeped and he smiled when he saw_ Betty Suarez. _

"_Aw thank you. =) U don't look 2 bad urself hottie!" _Daniel smiled.

"_Thanks baby, I only look good to impress u."_

"_Oh really? I'm not sure I believe that."_

"_Why not? You're beautiful. I have 2 look good 2 even be nxt 2 u." _

"_Wow...aren't you Mr. Sweet Talker."_ She sent another message after that_. "What about all those models you run after?" _

"_That's old Daniel. I grew up and saw someone who was REALLY beautiful." _

"_Who?"_

"_You know EXACTLY who. ;)" _

" /3 _ Why do you think I'm beautiful?" Daniel looked at the message and smiled. That was the first time she ever had a heart in a message. The heart made his own heart fill with warmth. _

"_A lot of reasons"_

"_Like?"_

"_To name a few...you're smart..." "...nice..." "...sweet..." "...an amazing friend..." "...You have a gorgeous smile..." "Enough for you?" he sent all those right after the other._

"_Wow all that. You are just too sweet. That's enough...for now. ;)"_

"_Well, I am Mr. Sweet Talker, so... ;)" _

"_LOL. Is that how you got all those girls? ;)"_

"_No comment."_

"_So, I was right. That's ok."_

"_You're a million times better than all those girls." _

"_Thank you. =)" _Daniel really wanted to spend more time with Betty and actually have a real conversation with her other than through texting. Texting was fun, but it was nothing like actually seeing Betty and her beautiful smile in front of him. He smiled and sent his message.

"_Since I'm Mr. Sweet Talker, do you maybe wanna have dinner with me Friday night?" _

"_Hmm...Like a date?" _

"_If you want it to be?" _He didn't want this to be awkward for Betty, so if she wanted it to be as friends then he would be fine with that. He just really wanted to be with her.

"_Well, did you mean it to be?"_

"_Yes =)" _

"_Okay! =) It's a date!" _Daniel smiled brightly. She actually wanted it to be a date too. His stomach began to do summersaults.

"_Great! Can't wait! =)" _Daniel replied.

"_Me too! =)" _He felt his heart race. He smiled brightly and leaned back in his chair closing his eyes thinking about Betty and how beautiful she was. Betty was different. She was special. She filled a place in his heart that seemed to always be there for her to fill. He wanted to do something special for Betty to show her that she actually meant something to him and wasn't just another girl.

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! =) p.s. There is supposed to be a heart before the part that says 'why do you think I'm beautiful', it just doesn't look that good :( hope you were able to figure it out anyways. :P_


	5. Ready for Tonight

**Text Me**

_I'm so glad you are all enjoying the story! =) Hope you continue to! :) _

_**Disclaimer: **This is for entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Ready for Tonight**

Betty was just about to head home when Daniel walked up to her desk. "Hey Beautiful" he said sweetly.

Betty smiled brightly feeling butterflies instantly once she looked at those beautiful eyes of his. "Hi Daniel" she said sweetly.

"We're still on for tonight, right?" he asked anxiously. "I am if you are." She said smiling loving that smile that swept across his face. "Great. Definitely! Want me to pick you up at your place?" "7ish?" he added.

"That'd be great!" she said getting her bag and coat from her chair. Daniel smiled brightly "Great. I'll see you later, Betty." he very quickly kissed Betty's cheek and headed back to his office. Betty smiled bringing her hand to her face. This was really a date. She didn't know why it didn't fully register until now. Now she was extremely nervous, but really excited...She rushed home to get ready. She really wanted to wow Daniel. She didn't know why he made her want to look good. She liked the way he looked at her when she looked nice.

Betty just finished getting ready when her phone rang "Hi Hilda!"

"Betty, how are you mami?"

"I'm good." Betty had butterflies like crazy. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to a movie tonight?" Hilda asked wanting to spend some time with Betty. "Oh...uh...actually, I have a date, Hilda. Sorry."

"Oo, who do you have a date with?" Hilda asked curiously.

Betty took a deep breath preparing herself for her sister's reaction. "Daniel." She said simply.

"DANIEL?" Hilda asked excitedly. "Yes. You're not going to tease me?" Betty asked surprised by her reaction. "Betty, are you kidding girl, I was wondering when you'd get your head out of your...you know...and ask him out"

"Wow really?" Betty asked even more surprised. "Yes girl! You better tell me everything."

"Wow, thanks Hilda. Listen I'm really nervous and Daniel will be here any minute, so I'll talk to you later."

"Alright mami. Have fun, Betty! Oo!" Betty laughed ending the call.

She took a deep breath and walked up to the mirror. She thought she looked nice. She wished those darn butterflies would go away. She felt light-headed. She'd never felt so nervous to be around Daniel. Actually she'd never felt this nervous to be around anyone. She laughed thinking she wasn't even around Daniel yet and she was already swooning; now she wondered how she was going to make it through dinner. Suddenly there was a knock on Betty's door that made her jump slightly. She took another deep breath and opened the door to see Daniel leaning against the door frame looking absolutely charming and gorgeous with some pretty pink and white flowers in his hand and a fancy red shirt on and black pants. She felt her heart speed up and felt those darn butterflies again.

She couldn't help the smile that came to her face once Daniel got sight of her. Once he glanced at her he knew his eyes went wide and he probably looked like a dork. She looked unbelievably gorgeous. He felt his heart race and his palms sweat. He looked her up and down really appreciatively admiring the gorgeous medium length red dress she had on that hugged her curves absolutely beautifully and she wasn't wearing her glasses, her hair was silky and god, that smile.

Both of them looked at each other and all that came out of their mouths was "WOW!" they laughed. "You look sooo...uh...hot Daniel" Betty said blushing. Daniel smiled. "You look absolutely stunning Betty. I don't even have words to even describe how unbelievably gorgeous you look."

"Aww, well Mr. Sweet Talker, I wanted to impress you." She winked remembering what he said to her. "I can see that."

"You look amazing too, Daniel." She took his hand and pulled him in and closed the door.

"Thanks for the flowers. They're so pretty." She said looking at them. "Oh" he said holding them up to her.

"Thank you." She smiled holding them and then she went to put them in a vase. She noticed he was watching her the whole time. She glanced at him quickly and looked back at the flowers smiling and most likely blushing. Daniel found her extremely breathtaking. He really felt like he couldn't breathe.

She came and stood back in front of Daniel just looking at him. She bit her lip thinking he looked so handsome. She'd never seen him look this amazing before, and that was crazy, because he always looked good. Daniel's heart was racing like crazy, especially once he saw Betty biting her lip looking so adorable. She looked at his eyes and smiled "So, um...you ready to go?" she asked shyly.

Daniel smiled. "Sure." He stared into her eyes for a moment and just pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "You look so gorgeous, Betty. I'm kind of really excited for this date. I never thought I would be going out with my best friend" Betty pulled away looking at Daniel's eyes. "You are seriously unbelievably sweet, Daniel. I'm excited, too." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. She took his hand and they walked out and headed to wherever Daniel was taking her.

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed this part! :) Next part will be up soon! :P _


	6. Butterflies, Flips and Running Hearts

**Text Me**

_Ok, so their date is really long, so I split it up into three chapters. I think it works this way! :) Hope you enjoy it! :P_

_**Disclaimer:** For entertainment only! I just love Detty! :) they're so cute!_

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Butterflies, Flips and Running Hearts**

Daniel and Betty walked out of her apartment and got in the town car waiting for them. "So, Betty, do you believe me now when I tell you are beautiful?" he asked holding her hand as they were sitting in the car. Betty looked at him and smiled.

"When you look at me like that I do." She smiled and leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. Daniel smiled feeling his heart race at her touch. Her lips were so soft.

Betty laughed lightly looking out the window. "You know I was so nervous before you came. I felt butterflies like you wouldn't believe." She looked at him. "I've never felt them like that before."

Daniel smiled. "Well, on the way here I felt my stomach flip a million times and right before I knocked on your door I had to walk the hall a couple of times to stop my heart from racing."

Betty looked at him and laughed "Really? Aww" Daniel smiled "Ya, and right when I got it to slow down you open the door and look amazing and it goes crazy again." Betty laughed looking at his eyes, thinking he was too adorable. "So, where are we going tonight?" she asked curiously her heart doing jumping jacks or something you're supposed to do in gym class.

"It's a surprise." He said with a sparkle in his eyes. Betty thought his eyes looked like blue ice crystals. She was wondering how she was going to make it through dinner without staring at his eyes. Betty loved how nice it felt to be with Daniel like this. She had never in a million years thought they would ever go on a date or feel this way about each other. It was definitely different, but nice. Betty could see Daniel watching her. She glanced at him and thought he looked devilishly handsome. She looked at her hands and then back out the window smiling.

"How do you do it?" Daniel randomly asked making Betty look at him in confusion. "Do what?"

"Make me feel that way" he answered vaguely. "What way?" Betty asked in wonder noticing the mysterious look in his eyes.

"I don't know...like..." Betty looked at him oddly and turned completely so she was facing him. "Like what?" she asked curiously.

Daniel laughed. "I have no idea...I just feel happy...and like my heart is running..." Betty looked at his eyes and smiled. "I feel that way too."

* * *

_AN: I think they are toooo CUTE! 3 :) lol _


	7. Wonderful Surprise

**Text Me**

_You all are so awesome! that is why I am able to get the chapters up so quick! Thanks for your reviews! I am extremely happy that you are enjoying the story! :) Part 2 of 3 of their date =) This one is kind of longer! :P_**  
**

_**Disclaimer:** For entertainment only! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Wonderful Surprise**

The town car stopped a little while later. "You wait right here." Daniel said getting out of the car quickly. Betty laughed wondering what he was doing. In a matter of a few seconds he was on her side and opened the door for her, making a gesture like a prince or king. She laughed. "You're so silly."

He shot her a charming smile and held his hand out for her. She smiled taking it and slid out of the car. "Thank you." He took her hand and they walked for a short time through the park. At one moment they stopped and Daniel pulled out a blue bandana. Suddenly Daniel laughed and Betty looked at him curiously. "What are you laughing about?" she asked looking at the bandana and back at him, an amused expression on her face. "Betty, you'll probably laugh and I'll try to keep a straight face...uh...I made up a short rhyme."

"Okay?" she looked at him interested.

"Miss, I have this bandana to cover your eyes, so please play along for the wonderful surprise." He said with a grin. Betty laughed. "That was really cute, Daniel." She giggled "You came up with that yourself?" she asked intrigued. "Yep" he said proudly. She laughed again thinking he was such a charming dork.

Daniel placed the bandana around her eyes and tied it in the back lightly. He took her hand in his and walked for a short distance and stopped.

"Ok, are you ready for the surprise, Betty?" he asked placing his hand lightly on her shoulder which made Betty feel numbing tingles all over her body. "Mhm" she responded in a daze.

Daniel touched her back gently and pulled the tie in the back and removed the bandana. Betty opened her eyes and they immediately turned bright, she gasped in surprise at what was in front of her. She turned around to face him. "This is beautiful, Daniel." There was a small round table set for two with candles, sitting next to a tree that was decorated in hanging lanterns. Daniel smiled. She looked at the set-up again and smiled. "This is amazing!" she looked to Daniel again and hugged him.

She pulled back to look at him "Are you always this charming with girls?"

"Betty, I promise you, I have only done something like this for you...and my mom. I feel bad to say, but other girls are too superficial all I have to do with them is take them to a fancy restaurant, but Betty, I'm not just going out with you to use you or anything. I really want this to be a real date Betty. You're not just some cheap girl." Betty smiled "Thank you" she hugged him to her tighter. "So, you want to have dinner?" he asked looking at her.

"Okay." Daniel took her hand and pulled out the chair for her. "Thank you" Betty said amused. Betty looked at the tree and the lanterns hanging from it, the light flickering giving the tree a glowing quality. Daniel watched her admire the tree. He thought she looked so beautiful, the lanterns gently coloring her face with a soft light. He felt his heart race and his palms sweat again. He took a deep breath. She looked at him with an appreciative look. "How did you do all of this? It's so pretty." Daniel smiled. "Well, I came here right after I left MODE and set it up. Although the lanterns I've been working on for a few days."

"Really? Wow. It's so beautiful" She said looking up at the tree again. She felt her heart melt and had a tingly sensation all through her body. She looked at him again and smiled. "I got the lanterns from this antique shop I passed by. I saw them in the window and thought they looked so cool...and actually the owner's wife painted them. I told her you like butterflies and she painted butterflies on some of them. It's kind of hard to see, but..."

"Oh my God..." she was already out of her chair trying to get a closer look at the lanterns "Wow, you did all of that? For me?" Betty asked surprised still looking up at them. Daniel got up and put his hand lightly on her shoulder "I told you Betty, I'd do anything to see that smile of yours. And I wanted to show you how much I appreciate you." Betty felt her heart do that melty thing again and she wondered if all those butterflies on the lanterns were floating around inside her. How she felt like a school girl with a huge crush she didn't understand, let alone all because of her best friend and boss of over three years. She turned to look at him not even knowing what to say. "Daniel...why are you doing all of this for me?" She asked wondering how they were even here like this...this new thing between them.

Daniel held her arms gently "Betty, you have done way more than you probably ever should have for me...and you mean a lot to me. I realized that I care about you more than I ever really knew. I don't know how all these feelings started coming, but I'm kind of crazy about you, Betty." She looked at his eyes, not knowing what to say. She was truly speechless. She smiled, but then looked down blushing. She looked back up at him, her eyes filled with something he couldn't define. He looked at her with an odd smile. "Why are you blushing?" he asked curiously with a wondrous glimmer in his eyes.

Betty wanted to laugh thinking he was so cute. "I want to ask you something..."

"Okay?" he looked at her curiously.

"Umm...can I um...kiss you?" Betty asked bashfully, her face turning rosy.

A huge smile came to his face, and he decided he would answer her question right away. He definitely didn't want to disappoint his lovely date. He surprised her by pulling her to him by her waist and meeting her lips for a kiss, dipping her back slightly. At first Betty was surprised but then brought her arms around his neck and pulled him to her so much that they ended up falling backwards. "Oww" Betty squealed in pain as he landed on her.

He looked at her and began to laugh. Betty's face turned bright red. "You must think I'm such a dork." Betty said embarrassed, trying to avoid looking at his eyes although that was pretty difficult since he was on top of her.

He just started laughing more. "God, Betty, you are so adorable. See, this is why I'm crazy about you" he said laughing again. Betty smiled, her arms still wrapped around his neck, she pulled him back to her for another breathtaking kiss...

* * *

_AN: hehe clumsy Betty! :) I couldn't help it! lol ;) I'll try to get the last part of their date up tonight. _


	8. There for You

**Text Me**

_Part 3 of 3 of their date. This chapter ended up being longer than I thought it would. Hopefully that is good though! :) _

_**Disclaimer:** For entertainment only! _

* * *

**Chapter 8 – There for You**

Daniel kissed her one last time before getting up. He never felt so right to be with someone. Getting up he took her hand "So, want to finally have that dinner? It's probably really cold now."

Betty laughed as he pulled her up to him; he held her tight around her waist. "I'm really glad you're here, Betty." Daniel said sincerely. Betty smiled. "Me too" He planted a sweet kiss on her forehead before leading her back to the table. They enjoyed the nice dinner Daniel set up, just talking and catching up.

"So, Betty, I have another little surprise for you. It's nothing much, but I think it would be nice." Betty looked at him and smiled "Okay." He got up and took her hand; he pulled out a blanket from under the table and laid it out on the grass. "I thought we could maybe just lie down and I don't know...look at the stars." Betty looked at him, just really looked at him. She smiled. "That would be nice." Daniel smiled and took her hand. They lied down next to each other, their arms touching. "The stars are so bright tonight. You never really notice them because of all the lights in the city." Betty said as she brought her left hand over her stomach, her other hand lying next to his.

Daniel smiled taking in the night air.

"They kind of look like your eyes" Betty said taking his hand in hers. "My eyes?" Daniel asked surprised. "Mhm, the sky has this like bluish-black color to it and the stars have this faint blue shine around them, and the stars are so bright. They look like your eyes to me." Daniel smiled and turned his head to look at her. He thought she was so beautiful. He looked back at the stars and brought his other arm behind his head feeling content and happy to be with her. He wished he could just be with Betty like this forever. He didn't understand why it took him more than three years to see that what he needed and wanted was right there next to him the whole time. She was the one person he could always count on and be there to cheer him up when he needed. He really wanted to do the same for her. He knew he was probably really selfish most of the time and probably didn't deserve such a great friend like her, but he hoped he could somehow show her how much she meant to him and how much he really appreciated everything she did for him and everything that she was.

Betty started playing with his hand, lifting it and dropping it back and lifting it again and dropping it back. Daniel looked at her and back at the stars and smiled. She looked at the stars really bright and twinkling in the distance. It was so nice to just be like this with him, just sitting around, being together, and looking at the stars. She wondered how Daniel was so sweet like this. He was pretty much always sweet to her that was true. There was something about being with him like this that made her see how much he's changed throughout the years. She never would have pictured him here... like this...now...especially with her. It meant a lot more that they were here together just the two of them rather than in some fancy restaurant surrounded by uptight, judgey or superficial people.

Betty stopped playing with his hand and turned her face so she was looking at him. She smiled. He turned his face and smiled. "This is really nice Daniel."

"I like it too." She came over closer to him and wrapped her arm around him. "How are you so sweet?" she asked looking at his eyes. "Because I have you in my life" He brought his hand to her face and brushed away the strand of hair that came in front of her eye. Betty felt butterflies at his touch. She smiled and rolled back over so she was looking at the stars again. He looked at her and smiled.

"Oh my God Daniel, look!" Betty said excitedly pointing up at the sky. "There's a shooting star" Daniel looked up and saw a ball of light fly across the sky. "Make a wish!" Betty said. Daniel just looked back to Betty and smiled. "That was so amazing! I've never seen a shooting star before. Did you even look Daniel?" Betty asked looking at him noticing he barely looked at the star. "I saw something better." He said still looking at her. Betty felt her heart race instantaneously, butterflies like crazy. "What did you wish for?" Daniel asked curiously.

"I can't tell you."

"What, why not?"

"Then it won't come true." Betty said simply. "It will. I'll make sure of it."

"What if it doesn't" Betty came back. "It will." He said positively.

"How are you so sure?" Betty asked curiously. "Because I'll do anything to make you happy"

Betty smiled. "Okay...well..." Daniel propped himself on his elbow to look at her better. "...I wished for us...to always be friends like this." Daniel smiled brightly "I could definitely make sure that will happen, Betty. You are my best friend." Betty smiled. Daniel got up and Betty looked at him curiously. "What are you doing?" Daniel held his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her up to him and held her tightly around her waist. "Wanna dance Betty?" he said looking into her eyes. "Without music?"

"Yes, we don't need any music. We could make our own. I'll sing to you...what do you want me to sing?" he said with a charming grin.

Betty laughed, "Are you serious?" He laughed "Yes"

"Hmm...I don't know..." Betty said admiring his handsome face. "Oh, I know. Don't laugh okay?" he couldn't help his laugh. Betty looked at him with a smile. "Well, if you're already laughing, I'll probably laugh."

"Okay fine." He laughed again; Betty looked at him curiously wondering what it was. "Okay... " he took a breath and started "You've got a friend in me..." Daniel started singing. Betty automatically started laughing "toy story?" she giggled and he laughed, continuing "you've got a friend in me..." he sang as he started moving her so they were sort of dancing "If you've got troubles, I've got 'em too...There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you..." he sang in his deep sexy voice that made Betty get butterflies...spinning her away and bringing her back to him "We stick together and can see it through..." he smiled as he brought her closer to him. "...Cause you've got a friend in me..."he said grinning like a kid. Betty laughed. "You're so cute." Betty said giggling again. She hugged him to her. "You're so sweet" Betty said whispering to him. Daniel brushed aside some hair from her face, he came closer to her ear "I'll always be there for you, Betty" he whispered sending chills through her. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She held him to her taking in his intoxicating scent. She still felt butterflies like crazy. Her heart was still racing, even though she was just hugging him. She could feel Daniel's chest rise and fall and at one point she could even feel his heart racing. She smiled.

She didn't know how he made her feel this way. It was Daniel. They had worked together for years and she never felt this way before. She didn't even know how it happened. She sighed lightly and pulled back from him to look at his face. He looked into her eyes and smiled sweetly. She loved that smile. She couldn't grasp how incredibly gorgeous he looked tonight, was it just the fact that they were on a date that she was so consumed in his looks, or was he really just a million times more attractive tonight, she didn't know, but she loved it. She felt her heart race every time she saw his face. She placed her head back against his chest.

A moment later Daniel pulled back just enough to see her face and brought his hand to her face, he lifted her face slightly and reached down for a kiss. Betty felt like she was going to float away. She wrapped her arms around him tighter; as the kiss deepened she felt her face turn hot, and her head turn faint. She suddenly couldn't breathe, releasing from Daniel she looked up at him in a daze. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

About 15 minutes later, Daniel was dropping her off at her place. He walked her to her door. Betty leaned against her door, not wanting the night to be over. She kind of wished they could have been on an endless date. "So, uh...thanks for the date. Everything was...amazing." Betty said dreamily. "No problem. I'm glad you enjoyed it, Betty."

"So, uh...I guess good-" Daniel met her lips for a passionate kiss, she brought her arms around him, Daniel bringing his hands to her waist pulled her closer to him. He felt his heart race as they deepened the kiss. He moved away, his lips still close enough to hers. "Good night" he whispered. Betty's heart was beating so fast, she thought it would stop at any moment. "Good night" she whispered back breathless. She leaned back to the door, trying to open the door without looking away from Daniel. She smiled as he leaned his hand against the door frame just looking at her. She finally managed to open the door. She smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow" she said quietly. "Right." He smiled and she walked in closing the door behind her. She leaned back against the door and sighed. Daniel smiled and leaned against the door. After a minute, Betty opened the door, nearly making Daniel fall back. She laughed realizing he was still there. He stood in the door way and looked at her. "Hi." She said with an amused smile. "Hey?" he said confused.

"I was uh...wondering...I don't really want this date to be over yet, do you want to stay and maybe we could watch a movie or something."

"Oh...uh... okay." Daniel said with a smile. "Great." Daniel came in and they put a movie, falling asleep half-way through the movie, Daniel lying along the couch and Betty against him.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)


	9. The Morning After

**Text Me**

_Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_**  
**

**_Disclaimer: _**_For entertainment only!_

* * *

**Chapter 9 - The Morning After**

Betty started to wake up, the light hitting her eyes. She smiled as soon as she felt Daniel's arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his for a moment. She then turned slightly on him so she was facing him. "Morning Daniel." She said softly then kissed his lips sweetly, but then she felt his arms pull her tighter to him and he kissed her back quickly. He looked at her and smiled. "Good morning Beautiful." He said sweetly and kissed her lips again lightly.

Betty smiled and lay against him bringing her arms around him. He held her tighter "I love waking up seeing that beautiful smile of yours Betty" he said and kissed the top of her head softly.

Betty picked her head up to look at him. "I love waking up in your arms" she said hugging him tighter. She kissed him again. He looked at her "So, Betty, uh...are we... boyfriend and girlfriend now?" he asked curiously. Betty's eyes got slightly big, not really sure why she was so surprised. "We are?" she asked excitedly. Daniel laughed. "Well I'd kind of like us to be...I mean... if you want to...uh..." he said nervously. Betty smiled widely. "I would love to be your girlfriend!" she said happily a huge smile on her face. Daniel smiled brightly "Really?"

Betty nodded and kissed him lightly. "Cool, so we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

He smiled "I guess we are."

"Yay!" Betty said hugging him. Daniel laughed and kissed Betty. Betty laughed getting up, but he pulled her back sitting her next to him. "Betty, I don't want to go yet." He said and kissed her cheek and then trailed kisses along her neck. Betty felt butterflies all over again. His lips touching her skin was driving her crazy. She felt her body get warm and her face get hot. She brought her hand to his face and pulled away from him and kissed his lips slowly. When she pulled away she looked at his eyes "You...need to slow down Mister!" He looked at her eyes and smiled. "Sorry Betty, you're just so irresistible."

A grin came across her face. "Well, you are going to have to earn me. I don't give it up like one of your stupid model girls. Granted, I've known you for years, but I don't want to rush things between us."

"I get that Betty, I was just kissing you."

"Mhmm, sure... just because you're mister charming and all doesn't mean I won't be hard on you..."

"Alright, Betty... I get it! Anyways, I respect you Betty, and care too much about you to screw this up, so I will wait as long as you want."

"Well, that's very sweet" she brought her hand to his face and kissed him.

Betty looked at the time "Oh, we should probably get going soon. I'll go change really quick and then we can leave." She said getting up and going to get her toothbrush.

"You should just wear that, Betty. You look beautiful."

"Wouldn't it be weird to come to work looking so fancy?" she asked coming back in the room. "Well, I don't know. Wilhelmina kind of dresses fancy sometimes... I think you look amazing Betty. It's up to you. I don't want you to feel weird or anything."

"Ok...well, I mean I do love this dress...if you think it's ok...then I guess I'll just wear this." Betty said and then brushed her teeth and coming back in the room.

"So, what about you? Are you going to wear the same clothes?" Betty asked getting her bag. "Well, they still smell nice." He laughed. "You really do smell nice Daniel. God, I wanted to stay in your arms all night."

"Well, you did, remember?" he teased.

Betty laughed. "Oh ya, that was you?" she said teasingly.

"Ha-ha...you're going to pay for that Ms. Suarez." Betty laughed. "I can't wait Mr. Sweet Talker" she said messing up his hair and darting for the door.

"You're going to pay for that, too, missy" he said chasing her out the door grabbing her around her waist. They both laughed, Betty locking the door behind.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked this chapter! :)


	10. Ride on Up

**Text Me**

_Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_

**Disclaimer: **For entertainment only!

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Ride on Up**

Betty and Daniel walked into the Meade Building holding hands. On the way Betty had asked Daniel whether they were going to hide the fact that they were together now or just be ok about it. She was happy to hear that Daniel wasn't embarrassed to keep her a secret, although it would be kind of fun to sneak around with Daniel, she thought.

Just as they were about to get on the elevator Betty pulled him aside. "You know Daniel, I was kind of thinking it might be kind of fun to keep this a secret for a while. Imagine us sneaking around ...trying to find ways to be together in the office...you know, be creative" she said raising her eyebrow. Daniel raised his eyebrow in curiosity of what her 'creativity' might be. He looked at her for a moment. "It does sound like it could be pretty fun...definitely...creative" he said with a grin. Betty laughed.

"Okay...I guess we could try it out." He added.

"Okay..." Betty was about to kiss him, but pulled back. He smirked.

"This is going to be harder than I thought" Betty said with smile. "Don't worry, Betty. If you can't take it anymore, you are more than welcome to waltz in my office and attack me. I give you permission" he said teasingly. "Alright, alright...cool your jets hot stuff." A grin came across his face. "You haven't called me that in a while."

"Well, I guess the fact that we're sneaking around is making you even hotter right now" she winked and walked to the elevator. Daniel took a deep breath and followed her in the elevator.

After a few seconds Daniel glanced over at Betty thinking she was so gorgeous. He looked her up and down again thinking that dress looked amazing on her. He was glad she wore it. He kind of liked that they were sort of matching. It was like they were a team again. He glanced at her and saw her looking ahead and then to her phone, her hair coming in front of her face slightly as she looked down, she looked back up and then back to her phone biting her lip. He couldn't take it after that. He turned Betty to him and kissed her passionately, his arms holding her tightly to him around her waist. At first Betty was surprised, but then she wrapped her arms around him getting lost in the kiss. Everyone in the elevator looked at them in surprise. The two girls that saw them two weeks ago started whispering to each other... When they parted Betty looked up at him surprised, but with a slight grin.

His hand still around her waist, he looked at her and said "Betty, I don't think I can hide the fact that you're my girlfriend now. You're just too beautiful. I want everyone to know you're mine." He said holding her close. Betty looked up at his eyes and a smile swept across her face. "You ...just keep getting sweeter and sweeter" she whispered then kissed him. They stood there in the elevator, her forehead against his just looking into his eyes. They didn't care that people that got on and off the elevator were looking at them. When they got closer to the floor they pulled apart but held hands.

Betty never felt the elevator go up so slowly. It was like they were in a daze. Suddenly they reached the MODE floor and walked out, the two girls coming out too. One of the girls, a tall slender blond, stopped in front of Betty and Daniel "I kept telling Lizzie over there that you two were in love with each other, but she wouldn't listen. Anyways, just wanted to wish you the best"

"Thanks" Betty responded somewhat surprised of how nice she was. She wondered whether she was a model and where in MODE she worked. Betty looked up at Daniel. "That was interesting."

Daniel laughed "So, Betty I don't know how we're going to do this. I don't want to be away from you." He said with sorrowful eyes. "You're so silly, Daniel. I'll see you at the meeting in a few hours and then there's lunch. Maybe I'll stop by your office randomly and surprise you."

"Mmm, can't wait for that surprise." He said with a grin.

A second later he sighed "This is going to be hard. Are you sure you can't just go back to being my assistant." He said running his hand affectionately along her arm. She looked at him and smiled "As much as that sounds like fun, I like being an editor." She laughed as a pout came to his face. "Come on, Daniel, I can't stay attached to you all day."

"Why not? Sounds like a great idea to me."

Betty rolled her eyes. "Daniel, come on. We have..." Betty looked at her watch "...two hours until the meeting and then lunch, and..." a flirting smile came to her face "...I'll try and surprise you... only if you're good Daniel, now go and get some work done, hot stuff." She winked at him.

"Hot stuff?" Amanda said as she looked at them. "Are you two together now?" She asked as she looked at where Daniel's hands were on her and raised her eyebrow looking to back to Betty and Daniel.

"Oh, uh..." Betty looked at Daniel...there was no real way they could deny it now...especially since Daniel's hand was rather low on her back and his other hand on her arm. "Yes." Daniel said looking to Amanda. Amanda looked at Betty with a grin "Well, have fun."

"Listen Amanda, can you keep this on the down low. We don't really want anyone to know yet. We kind of like that this is just between the two of us for now." Daniel said removing his hand from Betty's back.

"Oh, I get it. You guys want to keep it a secret so you can be all hot for each other. That's fine. But I'm sooo telling Marc."

"Okay, but ONLY Marc. Please tell him to keep it quiet. Just for today" Betty said knowing how she and Marc couldn't really keep secrets.

"Alright, alright. I'm sure you two will blow it before Marc and I do anyways. We can't guarantee that we won't say anything by the end of the day. So you have today. That's it." Betty and Daniel rolled their eyes "fine!" they both said.

"Oo, you two are cute. Already so into each other that you're dressing alike and say the same things. Good luck" she winked and sashayed away. Daniel rolled his eyes and looked to Betty. "So, you think we can make it through the day?" he asked with a smirk.

Betty laughed. "I guess we'll find out." She winked with a flirting smile. "...Hot stuff."

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! :) Hope you continue to enjoy it! :P


	11. Team Daniel

**Text Me**

_For entertainment only! :P_**  
**

_Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. I had to work late for the past 5 days. Hope you enjoy this part! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Team Daniel**

"So, Betty, I really love it when you call me hot stuff...it's sexy." Daniel said as they started walking in the direction of the tube. "What can I say, you're really sexy." They walked through, people already staring at them, not knowing why; they weren't really doing anything but walking together. "Why is everyone watching us?" Betty asked leaning closer to Daniel. "Do you think Amanda already said something?" Daniel asked.

"Nah, she said she'd give us the day...I think she wants to see if we can make it through the day." Betty said knowingly. Daniel laughed. "Alright, I'll see you at the meeting."

"Okay bye..." Betty just stood there looking at Daniel. She really wanted to kiss him. A grin came across his face. He leaned a little close to her, but not too close. "I really want to kiss you, too. I'll see you at the meeting." Daniel whispered and winked leaving Betty standing there smiling. She noticed Marc and Amanda standing behind her with grins on their faces. She walked up to them. "Did you guys already tell people?" Betty asked wondering why people were looking at them.

"Nope...we haven't told anyone...yet." Amanda said with a playful grin. "I think everyone is staring at you because you look...wow!" Marc added. The look on his face made Betty realize that he meant wow in a good way.

"Really?" Betty asked surprised and kind of excited. "Even Wilhelmina said she thought you looked nice." Marc said getting out his phone and taking a picture.

"Really?" Betty asked even more surprised. Marc looked at the picture "nice" he said showing it to Amanda. Amanda nodded in acknowledgement. Betty smiled. She was glad she listened to Daniel about wearing this dress. "And people are wondering why you and Daniel are matchy-matchy." Marc added.

"Hmm...Well, you can just tell people I wanted everyone to know I'm on Team Daniel."

"All of MODE already knows that!" Amanda said. "I really have to go get some things done before the meeting guys. Thanks for keeping the secret." Betty said smiling. "Just know we are only keeping this a secret because we know we will get a good show out of this" Marc said before he walked off. Betty shook her head smiling. "Good luck" Amanda said teasingly and walked off.

Two hours later Betty walked into the conference room taking a seat next to Amanda and Marc. She didn't really get why Amanda was at the meeting, probably to see if she or Daniel will be obvious about their new relationship. She smiled just thinking about Daniel. Not a minute later Daniel walked in and automatically looked to Betty. "Let the games begin!" Marc said loud enough for both Amanda and Betty to hear. Betty rolled her eyes. She smiled looking at Daniel. She really couldn't help it. Daniel smiled. "Alright, we're going to go ahead and get started."

"Since everything with Connor, we've had some really great issues and I think with this new development everything will turn out better" he said directing his gaze to Betty with a light smile. Everyone followed his line of vision. Betty smiled blushing faintly. "...I mean, in the magazine." There was snickering in the room. "It has to be something different, unique and better." Betty met his eyes and smiled. People were rolling their eyes wondering if this meeting was actually about the magazine at all. Marc and Amanda were trying to hold their giggles. "Move aside Daniel. Decided to start the meeting without me, I see." Wilhelmina said walking in.

"Wilhelmina to the rescue" Marc said leaning next to Betty. "Listen up! Our next issue is MODE's Fearless issue, so make sure you all come to tomorrow's meeting prepared. I expect all of you to work hard. We need this issue to blow the newsstands. Now get to work." After the meeting, as everyone was leaving the conference room, they from Daniel to Betty curiously.

About two hours later, Daniel was walking past the reception desk looking at the floor not paying attention to the front of him, when he knocked into Betty dropping all of her papers to the floor. "Oh shoot!" Betty said getting to the floor to pick up the papers that fell. "Oh Betty, I'm so sorry, sweetie." He said getting down on the floor to help her pick up her things. "Daniel..." Betty whispered "You called me sweetie" she said picking up some papers. "I'm sorry, I can't help it Betty." he looked at her and smiled thinking she looked so pretty. She smiled back and Daniel wasn't able to contain himself after she smiled like that, he took Betty's face in his hands and kissed her deeply, Betty planting her hands firmly to the floor so she wouldn't fall forward. They got lost in the kiss not realizing that some people were forming around them, including Marc and Amanda who had bets on whether they would blow it before they did. When they parted Betty looked at him with a dazed smile. They saw a pair of red heels next to them. They both looked up to see Claire standing over them with an amused smile on her face, and half of MODE around the desk looking at them, and Marc and Amanda with huge grins on their faces. Daniel leaned next to Betty. "I think we blew the secret" he whispered. "Yeahh" Betty bit her lip smiling.

"Do you two mind telling me why you are making out on the floor?" Daniel looked at Betty and helped her up from the floor. "Uh...well, Betty and I are together now..." he said his arm around her waist holding her tightly next to him. Claire smiled widely. "I knew you loved Betty!" she said hugging both of them. Both of their eyes went huge, one Betty was surprised that Daniel 'loved' her, and the other Daniel's mom just confessed what he hadn't yet. When she pulled back to look at them they were both smiling. "You two look wonderful...It's about time you saw what you had in front of you, Daniel. I was wondering if I had to lock you two in a room for you to figure it out." They both laughed. Everyone that formed around them left slowly all saying things like...

"_It's about time..." "I knew it!" "I thought they were already together." "It was so obvious at the meeting." "I owe Marc and Amanda $200.00 now!" _

Betty and Daniel giggled hearing some of them. Then Marc and Amanda came over. "We sooooo knew you two would blow before we would." Amanda said putting her arm around Betty. "You two are too easy!" Marc added. "It was so funny seeing you at the meeting today!" Amanda said counting her money.

"Everyone could pick you two out like two weird peas in a pod!" Marc said rolling his eyes. They all laughed. "Well, uh...I guess since it was that obvious, now you all know that Betty is mine!" he said tugging her tighter to him. Betty looked at him and smiled. Claire smiled brightly. "Aww...bleh!" Marc said grossed out. "Now, hopefully we don't have to see you both going at it at MODE. We really don't need it!"

"Oh darn!" Betty said sarcastically. Daniel and Claire laughed at her. She blushed slightly. "Ok, so I need to pick up these papers, since you were really no help Daniel, thank you sweetie, now go get back to work." She went back to the floor to pick up the remaining papers. He went down to help her anyways. "Ugh, we're going to leave now and leave you to make love or whatever it is that you do...ughh!" Marc said pretending to gag. "Have a nice day!" Claire said amused. Amanda winked before leaving. Betty and Daniel rolled their eyes at them.

"So, uh...I guess everyone knows you're on Team Daniel now." Betty couldn't help but laugh. "Really Daniel. Because I think I was always on Team Daniel...even before I was your girlfriend."

"Ya, well now it's official." He said with a grin. "I see" Betty giggled taking the papers from him. "So much for keeping this a secret." Betty said getting up. "Well, you had to go and look all gorgeous and smile at me. I couldn't help it!" Daniel said as they started walking. "Aww...you are just soooo sweet Mr. Hot Sweet Talker."

"Hmm...So I'm hot sweet talker now? I like it!" Betty laughed. "Alright Daniel...you really need to get some work done." They walked into Betty's office.

"Alright...ugh..."

"Come on sweetie" She held him to her, holding him around his waist. Marc stepped into the office "Ugh seriously...can you two get a room! There are other people that work here, too!" Marc said annoyed, but secretly he was happy for them. "Oh Marc, you know you love us!" Betty said letting go of Daniel. Marc just rolled his eyes and got some things and left before it got ugly. "Bet-ty..." Daniel said in a whiny voice.

"Dan-iel..." Betty said copying him laughing. Daniel rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'll go! Only for you!"

"Thank you" Betty kissed him and sat in her chair. He still stood there looking at her. She had an amused smile on her face. "Byee" she said teasingly. Daniel rolled his eyes and turned walking away. Betty just laughed shaking her head thinking he was so silly.

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll have the next part up soon. :) _


	12. Girl Talk

**Text Me**

_For entertainment only!_**  
**

_Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Girl Talk **

Since Betty wasn't able to meet Daniel for lunch, she tried extra hard to get some work done so she could see Daniel. She knew he was probably upset that she couldn't meet with him for lunch. She sent him a text to check up on him. _"Hey babe!" _

"_Hey beautiful =)"_

"_I wz jst checking 2 c if u got any work done?" _

"_Ya, ya, I'm working...I want to see you. I would concentrate better if you were here"_

"_I doubt that hot stuff. Don't worry, I'll c u later. Xoxo"_

"_Ok beautiful. Looking forward to that surprise ;)"_

"_Who said I was going to surprise u?"_

"_ha-ha...teasing me are you? That's ok babe. I know I'll c u later ;)"_

"_We'll see! Ttyl sweetie! :P"_

"_=) =)" _Betty worked on things for the next hour non-stop. When she got enough done she decided to call Hilda. "Hi Hilda"

"Oo, Betty, girl, how was your date last night?" Hilda asked excitedly. Betty smiled involuntarily. "God Hilda, it was amazing" Betty said and sighed. She felt like she was in high school crushing on the hottest guy in school. She laughed.

"So, what happened? What did you guys do?"

"Well, he took me to the park, and oh my God Hilda, it was so beautiful...there was a table set up with candles and the food set on it. And the table was next to a tree and the tree had hanging lanterns from it. It was so pretty. Daniel worked on it for days."

"Wow that sounds amazing."

"It really was. Well, we just had dinner, but then it was so cute...Daniel had this cloth or something and placed it on the floor and we just laid on it and looked up at the stars. It was so romantic. We saw a shooting star. It was so amazing. And then after a while we were dancing under the tree in the moonlight. There was no music, but it was so nice. And he sang to me. It was so adorable. God, it was all like a movie or something." Betty said dreamily. "Wow, Mr. Charmer isn't he?" Hilda said intrigued. "Oh and it was so cute, before we got there he put a bandana around my eyes for the surprise and he made up this cute poem or rhyme or whatever."

"Aww, what was it?"

"Ok...let me think." Betty laughed just thinking about it. "Miss, I have this bandana to cover your eyes... so...uh... please play along for the wonderful surprise." Betty said smiling brightly. "Aww, that is so cute...dorky, but cute."

Betty laughed "I know I thought that too, I was thinking he was a charming dork." Hilda laughed. "He is definitely Mr. Charming." Hilda said, but added "So, anything else?"

"Well, that was it, but then he dropped me home, but I didn't want him to leave yet, so he ended up staying the night."

"What? Oo, he stayed the night."

"Hilda, it wasn't like that... we didn't do anything. Well, we kissed...a lot, but we just watched a movie and fell asleep to it. That's all."

"Oh darn. You're no fun, Betty."

"Hilda" Betty said rolling her eyes. "I just don't want to rush things with Daniel."

"Betty, you've known him over three years. I don't really think you're rushing."

"Well, I know Hilda, but this is different...if we do this we can never take it back. I just want to make sure before we do anything that we are both you know...up for it."

"Alright, I get it. Well, it sounds like you had a great time."

"I did" Betty said dreamily. "God, Hilda, Daniel is so sweet. He is definitely charming...and man, he is so handsome. You should have seen him last night. He looked so...unbelievable. Oh and he smelled ...amazing!"

"Oo girl and you didn't go after that fineness" Hilda said teasingly. "I know" Betty said with a hint of regret.

"You know you want him" Hilda said perceptively. Betty sighed. "That was the best date ever! Everything he did and said to me...it was all so wonderful. I just love him." Betty said not realizing she said that aloud. "Oo, you love him."

"Oh uh...I mean...I...uh...it's..."

"Girl, it's ok. You love him." Hilda said simply. "Is it crazy that I fell in love with him after one date?"

"Betty, it's not one date. It's three years of friendship, working together and being there for each other that just came out through this date."

"Thank Hilda. I guess you're right. Well, I'll talk to you later. I'm going to go surprise Daniel. I finished my work early so I could..."

"Ooo, you're gonna play sexy office assistant?"

"What? Hilda! Get your head out of the gutter. I just wanted to..."

"Okay okay...just kiss him? Alright Betty, have fun." Betty rolled her eyes "bye Hilda"

* * *

AN: I'll try and have the next part up really soon :)


End file.
